The Phoenix and The Pixie MarcoxOc
by AnnalieseeMayy
Summary: Whitebeard offers protection for a small island along with its strange inhabitants. The Queen denies and shortly after they are attacked. Alone, Ariella has no choice but to go with the unruly pirates. And if shes lucky she might find a little more than friendship. MarcoxOC
1. Chapter One

Ariella giggled at the pirates that were walking through her village.

"Stop you scoundrel! Woman are humans too!"

Ariella giggled again at the man dressed as a woman, he slapped the scoundrel who had said something to quiet for her to hear. He had a very eccentric hair due and was laughing jovially. The third of the group with hair resembling a pineapple simply sighed but a small smile rested on his face.

"Come on Princess! You promised you would play with me." A young girl named Maria whined tugging on Ariella's hand, Maria's blonde curls bounced.

"She promised she would play with me first!" Thomas sticks his tongue out, pulling on her other hand. Then a few other kids joined in yelling back and forth. Ariella giggled again,

"How about we all play together?" she asks lightly, standing from her knelt position.

"Together?" Thomas glares at Maria,

"How?" Maria questions,

"What are we gonna play?" Bonney jumps with glee,

"I wanna play too!" Mikoto nods,

"Yeah!" The others exclaim jumping with Bonney.

"Well why don't we play..." Ariella placed a hand to her chin and taps it lightly, "Hide and Go seek!" she smiles as the kids began jumping and shouting again.

"Ok. You know what we should do?" Ariella asked in over-exagerated excitement.

"What?" the children gathered around close again, all wide eyed.

"Lets play in the castle garden. Go ask your parents quickly!" Ariella urges standing to her full height. All the kids scramble in different directions. All want I ng to be first,

"Excuse me."

Ariella turns to the jovial voice behind her.

"Yes?" She smiles automatically.

"I couldn't help but over hear, can you point me to the castle?" The man asks with a wide smile.

"Of course. Just follow this road. If you would like I could show you. I am just waiting on a few friends." Ariella gestures down the road to where the castle was obviously positioned.

"That would be very helpful. Thank you." He replies turning to whistle his friends over.

"I'm Thatch by the way." he turns back his large smile still there.

"I am Ariella."

"I win! I'm first!" Kohi laughs jumping up and down.

"Wheres your brother?" Ariella scans the crowd but couldn't find Thomas.

"I tripped him way back. He'll be here so- Are you pirates?!" Kohi questions looking at the three.

"Mhm." Thatch nods,

"You tripped him?" Ariella asks,

"Yea it was funny. I wouldn't be surprised if he was still crying on the ground." Kohi laughs.

"Well then I guess you better go help him." Ariella says, even though her voice was gentle Kohi knew there was no room to argue so the twelve year old walked away grumbling.

"That boy." Ariella comments with a sigh before turning back the amused pirates.

"Hi I am Ariella." She smiles to the newcomers, holding out her hand, the cross-dresser moves first smiling widely.

"Hello I am Izo. Its nice to miss you." Izo glares over at Thatch, before elbowing Marco.

Marco ignores her hand but nods,

"Marco. Pleasure to meet you Princess."

Ariella laughs, the sound as clear as bells, "It seems you found me out."

If anything she wasn't upset, but happier that he figured it out and she didn't have to tell them.

"What gave it away?" She asks lightly Maria and Bonney cling to her hands as they walk, the other kids skipping ahead.

"The crown." Marco shoves his hands in his pockets but his gaze drifts up to the sparkling silver tiara atop the young womans head.

"I guess that is a giveaway." Ariella nods.

"Wait- so your the princess?" Thatch deadpans.

"Yes I am." Ariella nods again.

"Listen the first time moron!" Izo smacks Thatch.

"So you all are pirates?" Bonney asks hiding behind the princess.

"Yes we are. But we're nothing to worry about." Izo smiles softly, Bonney nods but remains hidden.

"I'm gonna be a pirate when I grow up." Maria boldely exclaims.

"Are you now?" Thatch asks.

" I am not to sure your mother would aprove." Ariella half scowls.

"Why not, daddy's a pirate?" Maria looks up with wide green eyes which were trademark to this island.

"Well I guess we will just have to wait a few years to find out." Ariella forces a smile and Maria nods tugging her hand again.

"Well here we are. You gentleman are to go striaght tbrough those doors to request and audience with the Queen. Come now children." Ariella smiles and turns away.

"Bye." she calls lightly, giggling at Thatch's expression as they watched the kids tug along the princess.

"Stop staring at the Princess you dope!" Izo growls tempted to brandish his pistols.

"Lets hurry." Marco pushes through into the castle.

Ariella couldn't keep her thoughts off the pirates. Even while she covered her eyes and waited for the children to hide, and while she searched for them all one by one through the garden. The only moment she took her thoughts away was when she saw Thomas sneak into the castle. She hurried after him knowing the kid would find trouble.

Ariella sighed and pulled her dress up to her ankles as she walked up the steps. She would gladly run but if word got round to her mother that the princess was running around the castle she would be ik for the lecture of a life time. Plus Thomas wouldn't dare go to far and have his mother catch word of him running around the castle. God only knows what she would do to the boy.

A soft smile crossed her lips, it was a very nice day indeed, if she was licky the weather would stay this nice and she might be able to convince her mother to let her go to the beach tomorrow.

"Princess!" Ariella turned, with a giggle hearing the familiar jovial voice, Thatch was running towards her his two companions came at a slower pace.

"Yes Thatch, Do you need anything?"

Thatch paused looking confused before he brightened again, "Nope. Just saw you walking. You looked confused."

"Did I?" Ariella's eyebrows rise, Thatch nods and his friends stop next to them.

"You failed to mention the Queen was busy today, Girlie." Marco notes dryly.

"Oops. Have you sceduled an audience then?" A soft sigh escapes her lips but the small smile remains.

"Yes Princess Ariella we did. Its for three days from now." Izo butts in before Marco can and shoots the older male a hard look.

"So were you actually lost?" Thatch smirks.

"No. I know my kingdom very well. I was actually looking for one of the kids. We were out in the garden by the little trouble maker snuck in here." Upon this Ariella looks around again noticing they had been walking while talking and she hadn't even noticed. Her eyes stopped on the curtains were two shoes protuded at the bottom.

"Ariella! What are you doing?"

Everyone turns at the new voice and Thomas even slips from his hiding place and runs off.

"Yes mother?" Ariella smiles lightly again.

"You need to get back to work. You know what you have to do today." Queen Errabella steps with confidence, her dark hair fanning all around her, and her bright emerald eyes shining.

"It was lovely meeting you all. I hope we see each other soon." Ariella calls as her mother whisks her away.

"That was strange." Thatch comments after the Queen and Princess exit.

"Let's just go see Pops." Marco sighs ruffling his hair.

"There was nothing strange there." Izo remarks,

"I'm just saying..." Thatch throws out.

**So this it my story that is uploaded on both Wattpad And Fanfiction. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter Two

Ariella sat at a hidden small cove. She often came here to think or get away from her mother when she was being a tad obsessive. Like today. Her mother wanted everything perfect down to the dot. And sometimes Ariella just could not take it.

Sighing she laid back in the sand on her tummy, knowing she was already going to get scolded for missing classes, might as well be comfortable while I am out, not to mention it won't take them long to find me... So closing her eyes she let a real smile grace her face as she placed her arms under her head and basked in the sun light.

Ariella did not get long before a shadow loomed over her blocking out the sun and turning her smile into a frown. She sighed, ready to take the scolding when she saw a familiar smiling face.

"Thatch." Ariella smiled widely she flopped back into the sand as he laughed,

"What are you doing Princess?" He took a seat next to her.

"Relaxing." She sighed happily.

"You don't get to relax often do you?" Thatch questioned watching her expression slowly change to uncomfortable.

"So why are you out here alone?" he changed the subject quickly.

Ariella peeked through an eye, but obviously glaring at him.

"Don't you need a bodygaurd or something?" Thatch explained.

"I can protect myself just fine." Ariella pouts cutely.

"Sure you can." Thatch smirks, "Do you even know how to fight?"

"Of course I do you- you oaf!" she glared again, causing him to laugh at her insult.

"You swear like a child." He laughs loudly falling back into the sand, one arm behind his head.

"I do not! And I do not need to know how to fight, I know how to incapacitate people rather quickly." She pouted again pushing lightly on his arm. He didn't even budge. Which of course sent Thatch into another volley of ruckus like laughter, and Ariella into another pouting fit.

"What are you two doing?"

Ariella's whole body tensed from the question and she was scared to look up. Thatch tilted his head back to look at the familiar face coming out of the trees.

"Relax. " Thatch rested a hand on her back, and unknowingly to her pressed down on a pressure point to make her to calm again. "Its just Marco."

Thatch chuckled hearing a soft groan come from her, obviously she wished she was getting caught instead.

"We are relaxing. Obviously." Thatch grinned lazily.

Marco rolled his eyes, "And here I thought you were killing each other." he mumbles under his breath, Thatch's grin grew hearing what he wasn't supposed to.

"Don't you have something to do in your busy schedule Girlie?" Marco questioned stopping in front of her.

Ariella didn't answer at first instead waiting a moment to have herself under control before speaking, "Do you not have something in your busy schedule Commander? Like I do not know, a meeting with a Queen?" She shrugged effortlessly.

"Wow." Thatch observes under his breath noting how much she changed with Marco's sudden appearance.

Marco glared down at the female, "Actually I just left the meeting. Thatch. Pops says its time to go." With that said Marco ignored the curious look from his brother and walked away.

"I wonder what thats all about?" But nonetheless Thatch sits up heaving a sigh, he took hold of Ariella's forearms and gently pulled her up as well. "Well Princess," Thatch started as Ariella ruffles her hair in a feeble attempt to get the sand out,

"It was nice to meet you. Hopefully we will be back around her soon." Thatch smiled, Ariella sighed sadly but places a small smile of her own on her face.

"Indeed it was very nice to meet you. Thank you for being my friend Thatch." Ariella bows her head.

"We will meet again soon." Thatch embraces the girl, who tenses unsure of what to do in this position. It was very rare she got hugs, occasionally her mother would hug her but Princess' were supposed to simply bow and it had the same sentiment. Even though it had only been a few days, and they only see each other a few minutes each day Ariella felt sad at the leaving of her new friend.

Before she knew it Ariella had tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth the speak but was cut off,

"Princess!"

Thatch disappeared as the guards came through the thick brush of the cove. Ariella sighed and prepared herself for the major scolding she knew was waiting for her. But- Ariella decided - It was definitely worth skipping today.


	3. Chapter Three

Good morning Ariella." Queen Errabella pulls open the long curtains.

"Good morning Mother." Ariella sighs quietly stripping off her night gown and looking at the outfit her mother picked out in confusion.

"Is this a skirt?" She asks turning to the Queen.

"Yes. You have a busy day in the castle. I thought it wouod be a nice change." Errabella smiles as she intertwines her finger over her stomach. Ariella nods a small smile gracing her features.

She has never worn a skirt in her whole life. It had only been dresses and gowns. The shirt was like a tan tank top, with a long sleeved semi-see-through nylon to go over it. She tucked it into the deep brown high waisted skirt that also had a light-tan semi-see-through skirt that went down to her ankles, it showed half her thighs through the thin material which Ariella noted as odd. Her knee high stockings were also the light tan and brown shin high boots finished it off.

"What did the pirates want to discuss?" Ariella questions carefully running a brush through her hair. Ariella saw the pause in her mothers face,

"Whitebeard -their captain- was offering protection for our island, kingdom and people. In return we simply gave them supplies and housing when they stop here."

Ariella felt her eyebrows furrowing. "And you denied right?"

Errabella nods,

"How come? I mean I guess we do not need the extra help but..." Ariella shook her head, her thoughts in a swirl of confusion.

Errabella sighs, "Well, You can not repeat this to anybody. And just know this will upset you greatly. But I as Queen have thought of every possible outcome for every possibility. And I came to the conclusion that there is nothing that we can do for the upcoming events."

Ariella turns to face her mother, placing the brush back in its place. "What are you talking about? Is something coming?" her voice shouts fear but her expression says calm. Truly royalty.

"Yes. There is something coming. That we can not stop. Something so deadly that I did not want sacrifice their lives as well. I do not know why we are being targeted but truth is we are. I have been steadily evacuating civilians the last five months and sending them all across the world to be hidden in plain site."

Errabella lets this sink in, all the while Ariella has her hand clamped over her mouth tightly and the other steadying her on the vanity.

"Now that you know there is no point sugar coating it. My intelligence reports states that they will attack occur today. I have arranged for you and any others that can make it to hide in the under ground cellar." Errabella says grimly, sighing out the window.

"What about you?"

"I will part of the diversion. It should give plenty of people the time to take cover." Errabella turns her back on the window with a 'no objections' look. Ariella of course ignored it and opened her mouth to object when a large explosion rocked the whole castle- and most likely the whole island. Deafening screams filled their ears as the mother dragger her daughter of the the room.

"W-what is going on?" Ariella cries tripping over her own feet.

The Queen ignores her and continues to drag her down the hall, and stairs and seemingly through the whole castle before moving through the abandoned kitchens. Errabella grabbed a big bag and tossed it over her shoulder and carried on coming to a stop in the throne room. Errabella pushes the throne away and opens a trap door. The perfect hiding spot.

"You do not come out the way you came in. Follow the blue lined tunnels. The purple green and yellow are traps tbat lead to dead ends. This should be enough for a week if you use it sparingly." The Queen explains tossing the bag down into the dark hole.

"Take my dagger. Do not use it if you do not have to! Do not wait for me. Do not trust anyone!" Errabella orders taking her belt that held the sheath of her blade. The blade itself was on the length equivalent to the length from your elbow to hand. The belt itself was thin and five inches top to bottom and hung loosely to Ariella's hips one side dipped lower than the other showing the difference between the Queen and Princess.

"But mother!-"

"No." Errabella pushes Ariella into the dark hole, "Here. Take this for light. Goodbye Ariella. Remember: Do not trust anyone. And I love you."

"Mother!"

Errabella ignores her daughters heart wrenching pleas and moves the throne over the trap door. It truly was the best place to put it. Who would guess it was there? Nobody.

Ariella's tears openly flowed down her face as she struggled to light the candle. She was terrified of the dark and this experience definitely did not help change her opinion.

Ariella fell to the ground clutching her knees to her chest. She could hear faint screams. The screams of her people. All of them. Men. Women. Children. And there was no escaping.


	4. Chapter Four

Ariella ignored the tears in her eyes, tieing her skirt tight in place around her upper waist, the long nylon skirt was ripped and jagged flowing off her thighs. She moved away from the wreckage thst was her home. It turns out Whitebeard was right- The marines had decided to put an end to the whole islands population.

Ash clung to the edges of Ariella's boots as she made her way down the hillside. It was truly terrifying. Just hours ago she was getting ready for the day's events with her mother. And now she was walking through the charred remains of her whole life. There was not a body to be seen - all burnt to a crisp - and all of the buildings were in a black heap barely reaching five feet off the ground.

That's when she heard it - a battle.

Ariella ran as fast as she could - granted it wasn't veey fast - but she still ran, longing to help whoever survived. She was shocked to find the First Division Commander on one knee. His arms were covered in a beautiful blue flame. His hybrid form.

"Get away from him!"

The strength and order behind Ariella's own voice shocked herself, along with the other two. She threw her hands in front of her and clamped her eyes shut, a surprised yelp came out as she felt the power surge through her body and flow out of her own hands.

Marco watched in awe as - what could only be described as glitter or sparkles - flow out of her palms and towards the insane marine commodore in front of him. Once it hit his body it exploded sending the man flying.

Ariella fell to her knees and Marco wasted no time scrambling to her side and stabilized her swaying form.

"Are you ok?" he questioned slowly, Ariella was panting and had a terrible tremble but still she nodded as she stared wide eyed at her own hands.

"I have never done that before... Or even heard of it being done. I do not know what I just did." Tears slide down the Princess' cheeks, she had never harmed any human - or even living breathing being - in her life.

"Its ok. You were only helping." Marco reassures lightly, but still the tears come.

"Marco?"

Marco turns hearing his brothers' call,

"Oy! Over here."

Thatch and Izo hurried their steps looking for Marco. Finally they found Marco kneeling beside Princess Ariella.

"Princess are you ok?" Izo questions as Thatch slides next to his female friend, he gapes at her tear streaked face.

"What happened?" Thatch turns to Marco once its clear Ariella isn't going to talk. Just then Ariella slumps against Marco who easily - due to his knelt position - catches the younger female.

"I was fighting some insane marine with a devil fruit ability and he gained the upper hand. She showed up and used some sort of-..." Marco searches for the words trying to not sound crazy, but gives in "-exploding sparkles."

Izo and Thatch both have disbelieving looks on their faces. But decide questioning the commander further was useless - and life threatening.

"So what do we do? Pops isn't going to be here for another day." Izo points as he joins his brothers on the ground.

"I guess we have to wait it out." Marco sighs laying the unconscious female flat on the ground. And they all delve into a silence.

"What do we do about Ariella?" Thatch speaks the thought on all their minds. Confused looks are exchanged, that was the question of the day.


	5. Chapter Five

"You should come with us." Marco suggests.

"Now why would I do that?" Ariella asks.

"You are stuck alone on an uninhabited island. What are you gonna do? Wait for those marines to come back for you? Do you think you can take them- and if you do what will you do then?"

Ariella only had been awake for a few minutes and they were already fighting.

"Why does everyone think I am useless? In case you forgot pineapple head I saved your life! You're welcome!"

The two began to bicker leaving Thatch and Izo staring in surprise. No one ever got a rise like this out of Marco and to top it off nothing ever seemed to get under Ariella's skin let alone got her to stop speaking like a proper Princess.

"I don't even think they know how close they are right now." Thatch mumbled lowly, the two had unconciously moved forward and were inches apart.

Suddenly Thatch had an evil thought and a wicked large smile crossed his face. Izo noted his movements but didn't stop him. With an open palm, Thatch shoved Marco off balance and he fell forward.

With wide eyes Ariella squealed, Marco fell on top of her knocking the air from her lungs and her head hit a stray rock and for the second time in twenty four hours she lost consciousness.

"Good job moron." Izo growled reaching for Ariella,

"Are you ok honey?" he asked softly.

"I think shes unconscious." Marco notes taking his weight off the girl, he shrugs "Guess this means I won."

"You stupid brute! How could you say something like that at a time like this?" Izo smacks the blonde atop his head.

"OY! Marco! Thatch! Izo!"

All three males turn seeing the familiar ship- that is their home.

"So what do we do with Ariella?" Izo sighs, Thatch shrugs bending down to grab the girl, he cradles the smaller woman letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Question of the day." Marco mutters sarcastically, "Leave it to Pops." he shrugs walking off.

"Stupid brute." Izo mumbles following the annoying blonde. Thatch follows after, hoping Ariella wake soon.


	6. Chapter Six

Ariella immediately knew she was not in her own bed when she woke. Before she even opened her eyes she remembered what happened to her Island. She pushed away the tears knowing that would not solve anything. She wanted to know why her people were brutally murdered. She also wanted to know what this dark feeling in her gut was toward the World Goverment.

"You awake Princess Ariella?"

Ariella gingerly opens her eyes to look around ignoring Izo completely. She was on the bed pushed up against the corner, a circular porthole above her head. Shelves lined the wall beside her head and a desk sat at the other end of the room. A dark vanity - matching all the other furniture - also sat against the wall by an open walk in closet and another door assumingly the bathroom.

This must be Izo's room. She nods to herself before tensing. Izo's room? Which could only mean she was on a ship. Their ship. Ariella bolted upright and out of the bed. Seconds later out of the door and onto the deck.

"Princess!"

Ariella ignored Izo's callings and stopped at the deck railing over looking the vast ocean. The sun was setting and her Island was now a dot on the horizon. She clenched her eyes shut and her hands were tight on the railing - the only thing keeping her on her feet.

"Princess?"

Ariella steadied her breathing and keepong her emotions under a tight lock - and - key. Slowly once she was ready she opened her eyes and looked up to meet Thatch's worried gaze.

"Yes Thatch?"

"Are you alright? You look like you might pass out." Thatch observes kepping close enough to catch her if she did.

Ariella giggled despite the situation, "I think I'll be alright Thatch." she smiles a sad smile, turning back to her Island.

"I know you will be. You're pretty strong for someone of your petite stature." Thatch taunts lightly.

Ariella clucks her tongue on the roof of her mouth, but decides to take it as a compliment instead of insult.

They settle into comfortable silence.

"Thank you." Ariella says suddenly. Thatch turns confused, ready to question but decides against it.

"Well it seems you're finally up Girlie." Both heads turn to see Marco walking towards them, a lazily look on his face. Huge surprise there. Ariella giggles at her inner thoughts and ignores the crazy looks she recieves.

"Come on. Pops wants to meet you." Marco turns back on his heel and strides the other way. Ariella sends a questioning look at Thatch who shrugs and tosses an arm around her shoulders and guides her away.

They stop on the main deck where Whitebeard is lounging in his normal spot. All commanders are divided and on either side of him.

Admittedly Ariella was a tad bit terrified at the moment, but she had stood in front of her mothers council many times and they were glaring a lot more venomously then these pirates. With that thought a small smile graced her face.

"Is there something funny brat?" Whitebeard's eyes narrow.

Ariella allows her gaze to travel to his gold eyes as she bites her lip. A bad habit- her mother always said- which immediately made her release the pour fortuned skin.

"No." Ariella shook her head but the smile remained. Marco scoffed and crossed his arms, and Ariella seriously struggled to hold her large smile in.

Thatch laughed. He could see passed the innocent look she was sending his father. But still he remains quiet.

"Are you sure?" Whitebeard trys again. Ariella nods with overwhelming innocence.

Izo smiles pulling his clasped hands to his face, he thought the face she was making was absolutely adorable.

"Very well then." Whitebeard allows, a small twitch in his lips.

The meeting lasted an hour and a half, it consisted of a lot of arguing between the commanders and glares being sent to and fro, some commanders trusted the innocent woman and wanted her to stay so they could get to know her and the others well... not so much.

Also the meeting consisted of what Ariella could do to help out on the ship - after Whitebeard decided she could stay- and it turned out - much to the other commanders surprise - Ariella excelled in map reading/drawing she had a vast knowledge of islands all across the world amd could navigate a ship. Plus she was a very good strategist.

At the very least Ariella could say she shocked them all into silence. Not even Marco had a smart-aleck comment to make. It was great. Ariella decided she liked stunning the commanders, Marco especially.

After that Thatch and Izo along with a few other friendly commanders took Ariella to the galley for dinner then they claimed a party had to be held because of the new member. But at midnight Ariella was physically and mentally exhausted - so Izo had to excuse them and took the tired woman to bed.

"Thank you Izo." Ariella whispers as she nods off.

Izo smiles softly at the young woman as he begins taking of his makeup, "Your welcome child." Sure Ariella is a young woman of twenty years old, she had been sheltered her whole life and had to mature quicker than others, Ariella still had the mindset of a younger girl.

"Sleep well."


	7. Chapter Seven

The next day Izo had Ariella bathe so he could dress her up for the day. Not that Ariella cared - for as long as she could remember this had happened to her, every single morning.

Once Izo was satisfied with his work he released the Princess to Thatch. Who of course had to let out an immature whistle that earned a elbow to the gut -courtesy of Izo - and a bright blush appeared on Ariella's cheeks that stunned both men into silence.

"S-stop staring!" She whined looking down. Her hands found each other she absentmindedly started twiddling her thumbs. Her redish orange bangs fell in front of her face as she looked down.

"Ok that enough playing around. Come on Girlie time to get a move on." Another voice intrupts from the doorway.

Ariella thankful for the escape hurries to Marco's side.

Marco stares down at the girl next to him, eyebrows furrowed. "Oy. Whats wrong with you?" he questions.

"This should be good." Izo comments under his breath, Thatch nods along.

Ariella looks up slowly, hoping- no praying -that the heat has faded from her cheeks. Her tawny brown eyes met electric blue ones and her gaze shoots to the ground the heat erupting all over again.

Marco stares, even more confused before turning to send a questioning look at Izo and Thatch who was holding his sides trying not to let out his jovial laughter. Izo simply held a smile that resembles a mothers when she realizes that she decided she liked that certain something on her daughter - or in this case with her daughter.

Marco sighs and shakes his head, coming to a conclusion - my brothers are insane. - "Well lets go."

"Have fun!"

Thatch calls letting out his horrendously loud laugh, and successfully causing Ariella's gaze to be permanently glued to the ground.

"Be safe!" Izo calls even louder.

Instead of Marco showing Ariella the ship room for room, he showed her a map of the ship - level by level. And that was easy for Ariella to memorize.

Then Marco had her memorize all sixteen commanders, and what they did. Ariella was shocked when she learned Whitebeard commanded one thousand six hundred and sixteen men. (1,616) Each division commander commanded one hundred men. Even the chefs, assistant navigators, and the musicians fought under one of the sixteen.

"You are the newest member rounding us up to One thousand Six hundred and seventeen. But you will not fight. At least until we work on what fight skills you possess." Marco informs, Ariella shrugs she could live with not fighting for awhile,

"As head navigator when a fight happens you need to get to the Navigation room to relieve who ever is there. There will always be two people in the room incase one gets sick. Except you. You are the only allowed to be in there alone. And that is only when your assistant's are fighting. Got it." After a swift nod from the Princess he continues,

"Allies. We currently have forty-three crews allied with us. Just because they aren't tattoo'ed with Pops mark and they don't always fight by his side doesn't mean they aren't his sons because they are. We are allied with one Shichibukai. Jinbei. I will give you the list of allies before we leave and you can go over them when ever you want."

They moved onto the smaller ships and all of the normal routines. And decided they would work together for the simple things like chore list and the rotation of Division Commander's along with supply's list and making sure everyon is doing their jobs.

After clarifying a few other things they realized it was late after noon and decided to head out to the galley. Which was empty.

"Wow. I think we missed everyone. Must be later than I thought." Marco mumbles under his breath. "Wait here I'll get some food."

Ariella nods and takes a seat at a close table. Marco returns and sits a cross from her.

Ariella stares with an amused smile that catches Marco off guard -

"What?"

"Did you get lost?" Ariella's smile widens.

Marco glares "No. The chefs have to cook. It may take a few minutes." A sigh escapes his lips.

They sit in silence and Ariella stares down at her hands, Marco took the moment to study the woman in front of him.

Marco noted how her back was striaght and her chin tilted up even though she looked down. Her shoulders also were raised and her hands were entwined in her lap. Izo had pinned most of her hair to the back of her head with a small pendent, her bangs - were eneven on the right side they reached the bottom of her chin and on the left they barely hung below her ear - she tilted the her head and the right side covered most of her eye. Then he realized he was staring into tawny brown eyes that were a strange mixture of brown and orange.

As quick as Ariella caught his gaze she looked back down a scarlet red coating her cheeks. She was saved from conversation when the chief brought out the food.

"Thank you." Ariella smiled up at the middle aged male.

"I don't believe we have met before. I'm head chef - Adam."

Ariella nods, "It is nice to meet you. I am Ariella." they shake hands before Adam turns to Marco with a glare,

"Be nice to the lady. Or I won't feed ya for a month." with that said Adam turns on his heel and takes his leave.

Ariella sends Marco a questioning look to which he responds to with a eye roll and ignores.

Ariella shrugs it off before giggling and watching Marco glare before taking a bite of his food.

Getting under Marco's skin is the easiest thing I have ever done. And by far the best decision I have ever made..

* * *

O**k so I know (according to Wikipedia and not counting my OC) there are 1,617 pirates under Whitebeard's command. Ace has not joined yet. Im thinking in a few chapters/years I will introduce him. So when Ace joins there will be 1,618. All info is courtesy of Wikipedia.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Insanity122 - Yes you are the first to comment! And thank you. I too noticed there is a lack of Marco love stories- hence this story- I have not really decided how old I wanted Ariella to be. But she is at _least _** **twenty two. I will specify in later chapters once I decide. And yes she is a lot like a child right now but for a good reason. I will probably explain it in later chapters or at least make her maturity level grow noticeable(-ly) but since you commented first I shall explain now :) because she was a princess she was sheltered, a lot. And doesnt know much about how the world really works. So she will experience it first hand. And there is a second reason that I can't say because it would ruin a really big surprise later on. So yea... I think thats the only reason I can say for now anyway. Thank you for commenting ;)**

* * *

Tonight there is another party. I think it is an every night occurence. That is ok, I sigh, it is easier to slip away when they start their drinking contests.

After lunch I had gone back to Izo's room and decided a nap was a necessity. I just woke up to a dark empty room, I really do not want to go to this party tonight. But of course there was no way to get past Izo and Thatch. Perhaps if it was just one of them I could.

My time ran out as I heard the door open.

"Get up sleeping beauty! Time to get up for dinner!" Thatch yells, launching himself on the bed. My body jumps at this and I almost fall to the ground. I feel a pout on my face and try to gare at Thatch. Which -of course- caused him to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Get out of my bed you scoundrel!" Izo glares shoving the other man to the floor.

"Ha ha." I sticks my tongue out. Thatch glares as he sits up, before turning his evil gaze to me. He gets a mischievous look in his eyes that makes me squeal and scramble to get behind Izo.

"Save me!"

"Stop scaring Little Ariella!" Izo launches a hard object at Thatch's head. I peak out from behind Izo and stick my tongue out again.

"What are you doing?" A confused voice questions. All three of us gulp and turn to see who had joined. Marco and Haruta stood one with curious eyes and the other in disbelief.

"I wanna play too!" the twelfth division commander calls pulling out his sword and raising forward.

"No!" Izo screams as Thatch pulls out his sword and moves to meet Haruta. "Not in my room you stupid brutes!"

Thatch and Haruta laugh and run out of Izo's room like children.

"What do you want? Or are you here to wreck my room as well?" Izo asks sarcastically as I come out from hiding.

"Izo Pops wants to meet with you." Marco turns to me and I feel a smile come up, "And I brought those papers you wanted."

"You two are actually getting along?" Izo teases,

I pout, "Well we kind of have to get along do we not?"

Izo smiles and pats the top of my head,

"I guess you do. Well I'm off. Marco see to it the the lady gets to dinner safely." Izo smirks and takes his leave.

Marco rolls his eyes but turns back, "Lets go."

Once again we walk in silence and like before my gaze is drawn to the floor.

"So like last night." Marco starts, opening a hall door and holding it open for me to walk through first "You will continue to see at the commanders table."

"Ok." I did not understand why I, the navigator, is supposed to sit with the commanders but it is best not to question Marco. He gets offended easily. Well at least that what I think-

"Thatch says you are excited for the celebration tonight." Marco breaks my thoughts.

I easily suppress the urge to roll my eyes. Which of course Marco catches and smirks.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Thanks. But the hard part is hiding from Thatch." I shrug, "I do not really mind. I am just not used to staying up so late. My mother rarely allowed me to stay up passed ten."

Marco paused in disbelief. "You had a bed time?" he snickers,

"Yes! And it proved to be very helpful!" I retort, crossing my arms as he chortles.

I stomp ahead ignoring him as he laughs louder. I just know my face is bright red.

Entering the galley loud noises fill my ears and I make my way to the Commanders table, Thatch, Izo and Haruta are already there. Theres a scratch on Thatch's cheek and a big lump on Haruta's head and Izo appears to be seething.

"What did I miss?" I ask sitting beside Izo.

"Nothing Princess." Jozu butts in before Thatch can. I nod and let it go, can't be to important anyway.

Just then Marco makes his entrance, and as his eyes land on me he starts laughing again. My face immediately heats up.

"Whats so funny Marco? I like a good joke." Thatch smirks looking back at me.

I once again had to resist the urge to roll my eyes, what he meant was 'I like something to hang over Ariella's head - and never let her live it down-' Yeah... I am pretty sure that is what he meant.

"Did you know that Ariella had a bed time at nine-thirty?" With that said the whole table burst into loud laughter intensifying my blush tenfold.

"It was not nine-thirty!" I exclaim trying to get them to shut their loud mouths.

"It was ten!" I defended weakly, giving up trying to hold down my blush. If anything they get louder at this and I start pouting.

"Izo-san," I turn cutely, "They are picking on me."

Izo suddenly forgets why he was mad and immediately turns to glare at the men at the table,

"Stop messing with Ariella! You stupid morons!" Izo pulls out his pistols and lets off a round successfully shutting off all the noise in the galley.

Izo sits back down, "There. Problem solved." I let out a giggle before turning to look at Marco smugly. He had a glare but it did not seem real as he sat on my right.

Throughout dinner there was peaceful conversation and playful banter between everyone. Before long dinner was over and Thatch was jumping from the table,

"Party time!" he yells, all the other men in the galley leap up as well shouting their agreements.

I groan as silently as I can, not that it matters. Thatch would not hear me if he was listening, which by the way he was not. He had his back turned and was currently talking to some other crewmates.

I felt something warm slide into my hand and felt a tug. Looking down I realized it is another hand connected with mine. Another tug pulled me from the table and had us running through the semi-crowded halls.

"Hurry up or he will see you!" The familiar voice -that also belongs to the hand holding mine- exclaims. I look up and see the purple jacket flitting behind Marco because of the speed we were going at. My own feet were barely even touching the ground as we made it to the deck.

"What are we doing?" I call out, he turns his head back and I see a smug smile gracing his features. His usual lazy look was covered with a different look that I could not place and suddenly we stop.

"I'm on patrol tonight. And I figured you wanted a break from Thatch. Hold tight." He places my arms around his neck and spread his own, a beautiful blue erupts creating two wings.

"What are we-" I cut off with a squeal grabbing tight to Marco and clenching my eyes shut. So that is what he meant. I think dryly.

"You can let go now." I hear the smirk before I see it.

I feel the blush aligning my face as I open my eyes and blink we were up in the crows nest. I bite down on my bottom lip to stop myself from saying something dumb. Even though Marco was a good head and a half taller than me he seemed extremely close and the smirk I thought I heard was not there. He was completely serious another hidden emotion was clear in his eyes.

He was leaning closer now, in fact so close I could feel his breath on my face. I had no clue as to what do in a situation like this -my mother never let me get close to boys my age except the one my mothers friend introduced me to but obviously he is long gone- so I just stood there and hyperaware of how close our bodies were, and how they were molded together perfectly.

I turn my head down my cheeks burning, to stare at my feet.

"You're still welcomed to hide from Thatch up here." Marco informs removing his hands from my waist.

"Thank you Marco." he lets on a small smile.

Maybe Marco and I can be friends.

Maybe..


	9. Chapter Nine

"Have you seen Ariella?" Izo asks his fellow commander and brother.

Thatch shakes his head, "She was with Marco all morning and ate lunch with pops on the deck."

"I'm going to go check. Who knows, her emotions might have finally taken its toll." Izo shrugs as they walk to the deck, Thatch sends him a questioning look and Izo rolls his eyes,

"These last two weeks have probably been very stressful. Her people killed. Her Island burnt down. Wakes up on a strange ship. Has to learn everything new. Thats a lot of emotions for a woman to keep bottled up. Not to mention whatever may or may not be happening between her and Marco-"

"Me and who?"

Thatch and Izo pause as Marco stops in front of them. Before ignoring him and continueing on towards the deck, Marco rolls his eyes and follows.

"-but like I said thats a lot of emotions bottled up. It can be veey stressful and harm her body and mind." Izo finishe and Thatch just nods even more confused then before.

Thatch, Marco and Izo found the Princess laying flat on her stomach, her head resting on her arms and her eyes closed on the deck with a few papers under her face, one was under her hand and she had clearly written it herself and not to mention fallen asleep writing -

Division Commander List -

Division Commander #01: "Phoenix" Marco

Division Commander #02: position empty

Division Commander #03: "Diamond" Jozu

Division Commander #04: Thatch

Division Commander #05: "Flower Sword" Vista

Division Commander #06: Blamenco

Division Commander #07: Rakuyo

Division Commander #08: Namur

Division Commander #09: Blenheim

Division Commander #10: Curiel

Division Commander #11: Kingdew

Division Commander #12: Haruta

Division Commander #13: "Water Buffalo" Atmos

Division Commander #14: Speed Jiru

Division Commander #15: Fossa

Division Commander #16: Izo

"Im guessing you gave her those?" Thatch places his hands on his hips.

"Mhm. I hope nothing else got blown away.. I wonder how long shes been out here.." Marco rubs his head.

"A few hours. She just fell asleep a few mintues ago." Whitebeard informs looking down at his daughter.

"Well I guess we should take her to her new room and just let her wake up there." Thatch sighs reaching down to pickup the woman. Ariella hardly even stirred as she let her head rest on Thatch's shoulder.

"We should lock her in there. She'd be so scared. " Marco smiles picking up the papers with Izo who scowls at his brothers stupidity, his eyes clearly said he was in a different zone probably imagining the girls' reaction. When he came to he realize Thatch and Izo already left him,

"Oy!" Marco was quick to follow and left his father laughing.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Guest : Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

"Thank you!"

Thatch sighed and ignored the woman. It was the thousandth time Ariella thanked them.

And it had been two weeks.

No lie. No joke. No exaggeration.

"Your welcome little Ella!" Izo gushes. He had been fawning over her cuteness ever since.

"Izo. I thought we agreed to ignore her when shes like this. Remember? No spoiling." Thatch drawls lazily.

Izo tsked, "No you stupid brute. You broached the subject and I ignored it."

Thatch sent a weak glare to the cross dresser.

"I think Pops said we were going to moor at the next island." Marco interwined before they actually started fighting.

"Oh yea. He did say that." Ariella mumbles. All four siblings were laying on the front deck staring up at the sky and waiting for something interesting to do.

"What island?" Thatch rolls over and leans up on his elbows.

"Mya.. Maiya. Uh-"

"Mayur." Ariella finishes sticking her tongue out.

"One of these days you are going to loose that!" Marco glared.

"Didn't the intelligence report say a vice admiral was there just yesturday?" Izo asks his brows furrowing with thought.

"Yep. Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp." Ariella smiles widely. All three males turn to stare but Ariella just giggles.

"Do... you know the old man?" Izo questions slowly.

"Yep! He is really funny. He always got on my mothers nerves when he would crash through the walls instead of using the doors." Ariella giggles at the memories smiling up at tbe sky.

Marco, Thatch and Izo exchange glances. None knew how to explain that Garp was the enemy now and he would probably take her to jail- or use her as bait to get Pops. The world knew Pops would tear apart the four seas to get his child back. They all glare between each other, trying to decide who was going to double team who to make them say it. But they all tensed with hearing a loud sigh,

"It stinks. He is a marine. And we are pirates. I guess that means I should avoid him now." Ariella mumbles mainly to herself.

All three visibly relax and Marco and Izo even flip back down on their backs.

"Whats wrong with you three?" Ariella tilts her head back, oblivious to the silent fight that just occured.

"Yeah. Garp is a crazy old man." Thatch agrees to her earlier statment while poking her stomach.

Ariella squeals loudly rolling away - from the prodding fingers - and right on top of Marco who gives an Oof.

"Sorry Marco!..." She apoligizes but doesn't make a move to get off,

Marco sends a weak glare up at the the redish-orange haired woman. Now that they were this close and there was proper light Marco noted the freckles that lined her cheeks and nose. They were light and if you weren't as close as him you wouldn't be able to see them. Then no one will ever see she has freckles. Marco growled in his mind, Especially if they have to be this close. That thought left him wondering why he even would think somwthing like that.

"It is Thatch's fault though!" Ariella giggles and rolls off Marco but on his otherside -away from Thatch and his touchy fingers- Ariella lets her head rest on Marco's tricep and bicep.

All of them fall into a comfortable silence.

Izo was thinking about getting new threads and sowing equipment at Mayur, and all of the other stuff he may need to play dressup with Ariella.

Thatch was excited to get off the ship and meet some woman all while thinking of how to get Marco closer to Ariella. He shoots them a look, a wicked looked laying dormant.

Marco unconciously had his elbow bent and was twirling a lock of red-orange hair around his fingers trying to decide if everything was done on the ship and if he had anything else to do for the other ships.

Ariella sighed contently. She could lay here seemingly forever. She knew she had a lot to do at this next island. Her and Marco both. They were supposed to get a lot of stuff. Well actually they were to oversee everything that was bought and to hold the beris themselves. So that meant they had to go with the cooks first to get food. Then the mechanics and ship-wrights to get parts. And... I think thats all. Then they were free to do as they please but of course Marco did not want to split up, stating that Ariella was still new with this and might get lost or confused or something. Ariella knew though that Marco was just worried about her and did not want her getting her all alone.

"**Marines closing in fast -starboard bow**!"

That single yell had the four jumping up and members scrambling to the deck ready for a fight.

"Is that-" Ariella was cut off by a loud laugh,

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yep. That is Garp." Ariella nods.

"Crazy loon." Izo mumbles under his breath.

"Why him...?" Thatch sighs,

"Get ready for a fight boys!" Marco calls loudly, shouts erupt from the unruly pirates as they left their fists to the sky.

"Ariella. Sit this one out, stay by Pops and observe." Ariella nodded, clearly understanding Marco's need to have her safe.

"I'm surprised she listened that easy." Thatch smiles, amused.

"Its probably because he actually used her name... and his tone. She knows when to fight and when to not." Izo nods, a hand on his chin.

"What are you talking about? I use her name all the time." Marco frowns. Thatch and Izo give him a look to which he glares back as response. Marco turns to his other brothers,

"Let them board. Take them out. Toss them overboard. Lets make this quick so our Moby Dick doesn't get a single scratch!" Everyone bursts into shouts again.

"Watch your brothers back! Dont let anyone fall overboard with the marines." with that said they waited for the marimes to board.

Ariella watched as the marine vessel got close enough for them to start jumping onto our ship.

"Why do they let the Marines board?" Ariella asks from her seat on Whitebeard's knee.

"Marco gave specific orders, the same every time a marine ship gets to close. He doesn't want anyone to be left behind or injured. And the majority of the marines can't jump the distance between ships so a lot of them stay on their own ship which means less hassle on our precious Moby Dick. We prefere land brawls." Ariella nods and turns back to see most of the marines being pushed back and falling over board.

"Marco's strategy is good but not flawless. Plus the marines obviously did not think their plan through thoroughly. Which means it was Garp who made the rash plan." Ariella observes quietly.

Whitebeard stares down at his daughter with pride. She could easily keep up with her brothers and probably would surpass most of them once she begins training. Suddenly Ariella gasps,

"Adam just fell overboard!" Ariella stares back at Pops with a unspoken question.

"Go quickly. He ate a devil fruit." Whitebeard nods.

Whitebeard watches as Ariella leaps from his knee with a graceful flip and lands in a crouch before taking off through the thick crowd, she duck, spun and slid under weapons and fists before grabbing hold of the railing and swiftly flinging her legs over to dive feet first.

"Ariella!" Izo exclaims in shock, rushing towards the rail.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Marco shouts tossing another marine overboard.

"I don't see her!" Thatch panick's ready to jump in himself.

"Wait." Whitebeard calls successfully halting all progress to save the woman.

"But-"

"Pops-"

Marco and Thatch are both cut off by Izo's shout,

"Look! Someone grab a rope!"

Ariella broke the surface gasping for oxygen, the head sue-chef under her arm.

"I got'em." Marco smiles his arms lighting up as he jumos overboard himself. When he comes back up to the deck he quickly lets the two go- the sea water already draining his powers. Ariella lets the others carry Adam away as she leans her back on the ship railing and slumps to the floor.

"Your kinda crazy girlie." Marco smiles crouching in front of her. His elbows rested on his knees and his hands were crossed.

"Well thank you. I tried very hard to come across crazy." Ariella retorts once she caught her breath, she lets her head his the rail wall and her eyes flutter closed.

Marco shakes his head, taking a towel from Haruta he tossed it over her head earning a giggle.

"I didn't know you could swim Princess." Thatch sighs standing against the railing beside her. Izo sat beside her and put another towel across her. Ariella suddenly pulls the towel of her face, the three males frown, her expression promised many conflicting emotions. Ariella smiles mischievously,

"Neither did I."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Insanity122 : Yes. I did change it a little. Im surprised you noticed :) . It wasnt much so I kinda didn't expect anyone to see... Oh well lol. Enjoy. Thank you for noticing! Im kinda happy someone did.**

**Raven46652 : Yea she didn't know if she could swim or not. Lol. But she jumped in anway. Thank you for reviewing!**

**iiILurvePancakesii : I know I love Izo and Ell's relationship. Thatch is most definitely going to be the annoying big brother who loves to pick. And as for Ace... well we will have to wait to see how that turns out :) Thanks for the review!**

Ariella sighs sitting down on the deck, no one else was there it is way to early for that.

They docked at Mayur early this morning -before the sun was even up - and since Ariella was on lookout with Izo she was up and able to take a peek at the island from the safety of the ship. As soon as Izo's shift was over he went to bed claiming Ariella should do the same. The Princess declined nicely saying she wasnt even tired, because she had to stay up for so long.

"Good morning Ariella." Thatch places an affectionate kiss on her forehead, before sitting down beside on the deck with a coffee mug in hand.

"Good morning Thatch. Sleep good?" Ariella smiles, he clearly has a hangover.

He looks at Ariella with a weak glare, "Why are you up so early?"

"Look out last night."

"Ah." Thatch nods, "Then shouldn't you be sleeping then?"

"I am not tired. And I do not feel like laying in bed until Marco gets up." Ariella sighs,

"I feel bad for you."

Ariella laughs, "You feel bad for me? You are the one with a migraine."

"Yea but at least I'm not gonna pass out while shopping." Thatch sticks his tongue out. Ariella sighs and leans her head back to close her eyes.

"You should sleep." Thatch finally spoke.

"No." Ariella immediately shakes her head. I refuse to sleep.

"What about a comprise? Is there something you want?"

Ariella perks up raking her mind for something she wants. Theres tons of things. Ariella's face scruntches up in deep thought.

"Careful, don't think to hard." Thatch laughs poking between the young womans eyes. Ariella falls back with a thud,

"Don't do that!" She whines smacking his hand away.

"Wah. ." Thatch stares in disbelief.

"What?" Ariella's eyes widen, "What is wrong Thatch?"

Thatch shakes his head, "Nothing you just surprosed me." Ariella's look clearly states explain.

"You always speak proper. And just a moment ago you didn't. " Thatch conveniently leaves out how she stops speaking properly when she talks to Marco.

"Seriously Thatch that's all? Ugh. You're dumb." Ariella smirks and Thatch glares.

They sit in silence for a few minutes watching the early risers come to the deck.

"Ok. I will go lay down if you tell me about you and Marco's history."

Thatch stares in surprise and disbelief, "What are you talking...?"

"You and Marco obviously go back further than here. So you have to tell me the truth. Or I will just stay up and bug you."

"You are very observant. " Thatch grumbles glaring again, Ariella smiles she knew there was more to it. Well she had a hunch.

"Its kinda a long story. Lets go to your room and I will tell you."

Thatch sighs reluctantly, he wasn't sure if Marco was ok with this but its not like its gonna kill him and she would ask him about it sooner or later.

Ariella jumps in bed and snuggles a pillow to her face, gleefully ecstatic she was right. Thatch sighs and lays on the other side of the bed.

"So. Hmm where to begin-"

"Start from the begining of course!"

"Fine. Ok first know that Marco is older than me by like three years. We met when I was six and he was nine. He was an orphan and lived at the town orphanage. We saw each other around school and he actually save me from some bullies. After that we saw each other around more and even played- yes we played together sometimes." Thatch smiles fondly at the memories,

"Two years later my parents were killed by some pirates and I was sent to the orphanage too. And -If you repeat any of this to anyone I will.. do something terrible that you wont like at all!-" Thatch couldn't think of much without sounding childish or evil so he left it at that,

"-Marco and I became inseparable once he turned seventeen we left and set sail on our own. I was still a little teen but he was pretty good at being a pirate. So when we found a devil fruit we decided he should eat it my main reason was I liked to swim and did not wanna give it up. He sucked at swimming and could afford to loose the ability. Then we found Pops. He was well known already across all four seas for going up against Gol D. Roger."

Ariella visibly tensed her eyes gaining a clear coating.

"You still with me?" Thatch smiles,

Ariella nods blinking, "Pops went toe to toe with the pirate king?" she asks innocently.

"Yes." Thatch laughs, "Marco and I joined a little before Roger died. Then-" Thatch shuts his mouth realizing Ariella already fell alseep. He smirked in victory before quietly getting up and shutting the blinds over her porthole.

"See ya later Ariella." Covering the sleeping princess Thatch leaves the room.

* * *

"I am so sleepy." Ariella yawns behind her hand again,

"Thatch said you got a few hours this morning." Marco mumbles looking down at the shops table of nic-nacks.

"I did." Ariella nods and leans her head against Marco's shoulder. Marco glances at her closed eyes and shakes his head, it was when she started swaying he got worried and wrapped an arm around her to keep her balanced.

They had been shopping alone for a few hours, and all the actual needed shopping was done. And Marco and Ariella had already made a trip back to the ship themselves, they had immediately gone back out and now it was almost time to catch up with everyone else at the chosen bar for dinner and drinks.

* * *

Thatch laughs pointing out how "couple-ly" Marco and Ariella looked.

Izo shook his head and paid for his items,

"Do you think they know they look like that?" Thatch questions following his crossdressing brother.

"I don't know. Maybe." Izo shrugs uncaringly.

"Lets just head to the meeting point." Thatch nods and they both leave Marco and Ariella to catch up.

* * *

Ariella let Marco drag her in through the bar by her hand and sat beside him and Thatch. Ariella noted Izo was sat at a table right behind her chair with Vista, Adam and Haruto. There were whitebeard pirates littered all over the bar the only other one she knew the name of was Jozu who sat at a table beside Izo's, some of them even up on the loft that outlined the room instead of being a second story.

"So how was your day?" Thatch bumps her shoulder with his, a smirk clear on his face.

"Exhausting. I am never listening to you again." Ariella glares crossing her arms under chest and relaxing in her seat.

"I'm hurt." Thatch teases placing a hand over his heart,

"How long until you get really grumpy?" Marco holds back his smile, his eyes taking on their normal lazy look.

"Five seconds." she bites back making the others around who were listening in erupt into loud laughter.

"Good job Marco you angered her!" Thatch laughed slamming his hand down on the table.

Ariella groans covering her face, "What did I get myself into?!"

More laughs and shouts echo through the air. Ariella tuned them all out.

"Dont worry. After you finish eating I'll take you back to the ship." Marco smiles, Ariella nods and goes back to tuning them out.

The bar was lively, and on any other night Ariella probably would have joined in their jokes and laughter. Probably even mock fight with Marco and Thatch before complaining to Izo that they were being mean, which would cause the bipolar crossdresser to pull out his weapons of choice and fire a few rounds successfully making the bartender mad and confirming that Ariella would no longer be bothered.

But there was something on Ariella's mind and she could not remove it. It had been a month since she left her home island. She is definitely the happiest she has ever been in her life. She definitely is not reconsidering her choice. She just couldn't help but feel something was wrong with this. A terrible feeling in her gut, not to mention there were a few other people there that weren't on Whitebeard's crew and were giving her looks since she got there-

"Eat up Ariella." Thatch's voice broke her thoughts and she forced a convincing smile onto her face,

"Thanks Thatch."

"I didn't know you still knew how to smile." Thatch picks up his mug.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Idiot." Ariella sends a light glare and starts eating.

"I cant believe you're already calling us names. Its only been a month. Imagine in another month you will be using "swear" words." Marco smirks, Thatch starts laughing again and ends up choking on the drink he was swallowing.

"I will not! Shut up pineapple-head."

"See Thatch I told ya." This causes more laughter from the surrounding tables.

Like promised Marco and Ariella stood to get back to the ship, no doubt Marco would be coming back though. Ariella trailed behind Marco once again but was jerked back by a tug on her wrist. Before Ariella knew what happened Thatch and Marco were on top of the guy and a table was overturned drinks spilling to the floor and the bar deadly quiet. Everyone was looking between the three males and one femal who held her wrist to her chest her face expressionless except her wide eyes.

"Why dont you wait outside Ariella? I will be right there." Marco suggests his shoulder lighting with blue flames. Ariella swallowed before nodding and turning heel.

Thatch looked up at the bartender who was frozen drying a glass, "Sorry about this." he smiles.

"You take care of this." Marco glares down once more before deciding it was better to make sure Ariella was still outside waiting and didn't decide to walk back alone.

"Yep. I'll handle the rest." Thatch nods.

Marco returns the nod, "Go back to what you were doing." the other pirates didn't need to be told twice as the first commander walked out.

"You ready?"

Ariella jumps at the sudden noise turning to see Marco she quickly tosses up a smile,

"Yea."

Marco looks like he doesn't believe it but he also doesn't question it as he slings an arm over her shoulders and guides her back to the ship.

Ariella unconciously wrapped her arms around herself looking down as they walked.

"Ok. You got me. Whats the problem? It wasnt what just happened either- so don't lie. You have been like this for hours." Marco accuses feling her body tense under his arm, "Should I get Izo?"

"N-no! I'm fine. I just had a bad feeling... but it's gone now." Ariella lied with a clear voice,

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. "

Marco sighs, "If you say so. But please if there is a problem tell someone- It doesn't have to me.."

Ariella nods with a small smile and the fall into a comfortable silence.

* * *

**So thatch and Marco's background is completely made up. So don't use it - well if you want to you can I personally don't care just let people know it is not true.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**iiILurvePancakesii - Izo is most definitely not the only bipolar one, Marco and Ariella's relationship is also extremely bipolar, isn't it great? Thanks for posting! Very much appreciated  
**

**ILoveAnime89 - I'm glad you think so ;) Here ya go.**

* * *

After the incident the bar I felt a little skeptical going back the next night. Those guys that were staring are creepy plus the freak that grabbed me.

But that was not what worried me. It was the way Thatch and Marco was acting since. When we walked around town this morning and afternoon they would exchange looks and nod a certain way when they thought I was not paying attention. And they never left my side.

Last night when we got back to the ship Marco stayed until I had fallen asleep but I couldn't sleep so I ended up going to talk to Pops like Marco had suggested. I told him so many secrets that I never told anyone, it was kind of refreshing. And it turned out Pops wasn't even surprised at what I had to say. In fact he laughed at it. I thought he had gone crazy, but nope. He's the same ole Pops that accepted me a month ago.

After exploring the whole day we made our way to the bar around five for an early dinner.

So now we were sitting, me against the wall Thatch on my right and Marco across from me at our little square table. And like last night there were plenty of Whitebeard pirates all across the room.

Once dinner had gotten here Thatch and Marco settled down a bit, although they still sat there teasing me about anything they could come up with. I caught Izo's eye from across the rooms and held my hands under my chin a baby pout on my face, instead of saving me he mouthed sorry and laughed. That's how I knew this was Marco and Thatch's doings. Izo would never not save me. So I watched from the corners of my eyes and saw them doing the same,

"Ok thats it. What is going on?" I glare my best between the two, they share a look before looking back at me confused.

"I'm not stupid. Or blind. What is wrong with you two?"

Before Thatch had time to answer the bar door opened and in came a new flood of people, standing in front of the crowd was the man who grabbed me ast night.

"There!" he pointed at me dramatically throwing his whole body into it, "That's her!"

Then the room was plunged into chaos. Pirates and civilians alike all had weapons drawn and cast at each other and the whole bar-room turned into a standoff. Marco was in front of me in his phoenix hybrid form and Thatch had drawn his blade and had it pointed at someones neck. This only last for a minute before the actual fighting began.

"Behind the bar!" Marco's deep voice ordered pushing me away from him, I dove down and out of sight scrambling to find some sort of weapon to keep me safe, But came up empty-handed.

"The marines are on their way!" the bartender told me ducking down as well.

"What?!" I did a double take to see if he was serious or not.

"Marines. It turns out Vice Admiral Garp is on the island and he and all his men are on their way here now-"

I didn't wait for him to finish I shot up and over the bar counter and had to duck to avoid headloss before rushing to Marco's side and kicking someone away.

"What are you-"

"Garp is on his way here! We need to move- the idiot behind the bar said he has all his men." Marco stared at me for a second before nodding, before he could answer the door flung open again,

"Marines!" Haruta yells from across the room. Everyone's heads turns to the door and sure enough the Vice Admiral himself is standing in the door way with a large smile.

"Back to the ship!" Marco yells above the noise. Once again everyone is sent scrambling except now they were jumping out shattered windows and the back door as marines flooded in and around Garp.

"Not so fast!" It was easy picking out Garp's voice above the others and I turned back from where Marco was dragging me -towards the window- and gasped seeing he had Haruta's arms pinned. I tugged myself from Marco's grip and took off for Haruta. Given it's probably not the smartest thing I could've done... but oh well. I jumped to give my kick more force and brought my leg down on Garp's arm successfully freeing Haruta,

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!"

"If you're done I think we should move." Thatch's jovial voice laughs from behind, he sweeps me into his arms and takes off at a full run Haruta right next to us. I turn my head back to see the whole building on fire and Marines swarming out. None giving pursuit though. Garp wa standing in front of the building with a large scowl instead of his normal 'I'm insane' smile. I swallowed thickly and turned back,

"You and Marco are in so much trouble when we get back to the ship." I mumble, he simply looks down at my pout and laughs.


End file.
